This invention relates to ornamental novelty means adapted to be part of eyeglass frames. More particularly, to means that are in the form of letters, words or animals or any other suitable shape.
The prior art describes many types of eyeglass frames, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,682,724; 2,835,063; 2,743,543; 2,868,043; 2,868,043; 3,034,401; 3,179,950; 3,526,450; and others. The foregoing, however, do not provide for an ornamental attachment as is herein contemplated.